


pretty, colourful smile

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, still in the vld universe tho??, that is such an adorable tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: a rlly short Klance thing i wrote to de-stress c: nothing too heavy or angsty, i promise. just warm n fuzzy feelings !i was gonna make it longer, but, meh.





	pretty, colourful smile

Keith rolled over sleepily, the morning light filtering through his window. Through tangles of black hair, he saw Lance smiling at him, eyes half-closed and soft. He inched closer, burying his head in the other boy’s chest.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lance murmured, laughing a little as Keith tangled his arms around him, muttering a soft “Morning…” in reply. “Come on, red boy. We should get up.” Lance tried to pull the covers away from him, earning a soft and vaguely annoyed groan from Keith. He ducked further beneath the blanket, head against his stomach, repositioning himself so that his arms were around Lance’s waist.

Lance laughed again, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Alright, fine. A few more minutes.” He kissed the top of his head, partly because he could and wanted to, but partly because he knew it made Keith blush madly- and Keith blushing was just about the cutest thing Lance had ever seen.

He started running a hand through Keith’s hair. Practically purring with pleasure, Keith shifted upward slightly, so that he could hear Lance’s heartbeat. It was steady, and slow, and acted like a lullaby as it drew Keith slowly back towards the realm of sleep. He was nearly there when Lance placed a hand under his chin, lifting it towards him. He leaned it, lips lightly brushing Keith’s, arms tightening around him. Keith closed his eyes as Lance did, breath caught, and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was sleepy, and messy, and soft. Later, Lance would think there was no feeling he loved more than kissing Keith- Keith would wonder at how he loved someone he hated so much.

This was, of course, the second that Pidge decided to throw Lance’s door open, screaming “WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
